


Maybe It's The Altitude Or The Darkening Sky, But You're Starting To Look Real Good To Me This Evening

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Eddie And Vee [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anticipation, Beauty - Freeform, Chocolate (Reference), Contentment, Domestic Bliss, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Evening, Fear, Feelings, Feelings Of Love, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mutual Support, Nurturing Eddie Brock, Pizza (Reference), Safe Haven, Salesforce Tower, San Francisco, San Francisco Bay Area, Sight seeing, Sweet, Tater Tots (Reference), Teasing, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, gentle teasing, reassurance, romantic scenery, scenery, sensuous, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Venom asks Eddie about the meaning of beauty on Earth, but Eddie eventually realizes that Venom just needs some reassurance.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Eddie And Vee [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574260
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	Maybe It's The Altitude Or The Darkening Sky, But You're Starting To Look Real Good To Me This Evening

Eddie Brock stood on a hill high over San Francisco and marveled at all of the beauty that lay before him. The twinkling lights against the darkening sky were muted by a fog rolling in off the Pacific. Soon everything near the coast would be sheathed in a cushion of fairy dust. And from up here, the distance from individual streets eliminated all of the squalor of his city and let just the fairy tale view be seen. He could fill in the rest. For despite the crime and the filth created by humans, this city had heart and a unique character that was known around the world. His own heart softened and expanded for the city he cherished. It was a love affair that never grew old for Eddie. It was his and he loved it.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" he whispered in awe.

"Perhaps a constellation in space glistening with colors your Earthling eyes have never seen or never can hope to see on this rather unremarkable planet," answered the Symbiote on his shoulder. "Or the Milky Way as a distant thread undulating sensuously in the heavens instead of the partial view that you get here on Earth because you are a part of it. Maybe a sweep of red planets like colored sugar on a cookie intermingled in a haze above you for as far as you can see. Or a lightning storm in space that can take out a starship. No, I do not know what you mean by beauty, Earthling. Enlighten me."

"Don't be a smartass," Eddie muttered. "You do, too, know what I mean. Don't be so smug about my limited viewpoint. I know you've travelled in space looking for a compatible planet. I know you've seen stuff that I never will. Stuff that I can't even begin to imagine because my vision in so finite in the infinity of space. I'm asking about now. With the limited view that you are getting on this third class planet, how the hell does this place strike you? Work with me here. I'm trying to be nice. You be nice, too."

"I am teasing, Eddie."

"I know you are."

"You are so cute when you get defensive. When you get protective of what is yours."

"And you're kinda cute, too. When you try to tease," he said with a sloppy smile that was full of gentle feeling.

"What do you mean?! When I try to tease?!"

Eddie's smile deepened. "Relax, big guy. I'm teasing you right now. I'm doing it just to see you stutter. And I like it when you tease." He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "It's better than when I think you're gonna eat my liver," he muttered to himself. "Sometimes I imagine that you just think of me as a portable supply of handy snacks."

"I think of you as more than that, Eddie. Your body is so compatible for me. I like living inside you."

"Kinda got that."

"And your memories have taught me so much about compassion and helping your fellow creatures. I did not know that it would be so rewarding to do so if you had not taught me that."

"I've never thought of myself as much of a role model," Eddie said shyly, clearly flattered.

"You teach by example. That is the best kind of instruction."

"My knowledge wouldn't have helped you if you hadn't been ready to receive it. You had to bring something to the table. Don't forget that."

"I do not."

"You're important, too. You've helped me. Kept me company." He thought that one over. "Granted, weird company sometimes. And puzzling to other folks, I'm sure. Especially when they thought I was talking to myself. But still company. I've kinda gotten used to you being around. Ain't gonna evict you anytime soon, that's for damn sure."

Venom changed tactics. "You are so good to me, Eddie. Letting me live inside you."

"Tell me about it," Eddie muttered as he squinted his eyes and looked out over his world. He didn't know how much he was 'letting' Venom co-exist with him. At this point, he had an uninvited guest that he didn't mind having around anymore. He and the Symbiote had an uneasy peace that neither wanted to examine very closely. Because their relationship very quickly became involved with feelings that neither wanted to examine too closely, either. Because those feelings were so fragile and tender. Odd, for a couple of tough guys. But there it was. It was what it was, and it was working for them. And neither one wanted to jeopardize it for a myriad of reasons, the least of which was convenience.

Eddie decided to change the subject by looking out over this world that was making him have such tender feelings in his heart. He couldn't admit those feelings to others. But it was okay to put his defenses down, because the Symbiote already knew what was in his heart and mind. He didn't need to hide. Well, hell, he couldn't. So there. "So beautiful," he remarked.

"You like it better here than the first time I took us to the top of the skyscraper? You were like a big baby then."

"Kinda scared of heights. It was a long ways down from that skyscraper."

"It is a long ways down from this hill to those distant lights and the Golden Gate Bridge. But you are not afraid of heights on this hill."

Eddie smirked. "Yeah, as long as I'm nowhere close to the edge of the cliff, I'll be okay. If I fall down way back here, the only distance I'll go is from me to the ground. Three feet if I'm lucky. Two feet if I'm bent over. I might rough myself up some when I landed, that's all. Maybe even bloody my nose or skin up my knees. But I would survive that fall. Nothing like how I'd be busted up if I fell over this cliff or from that skyscraper you were so damn fond of climbing."

"Now, Eddie, I would not let anything harm us."

"I know that. Now. Not that first time we were roosting on top of the Salesforce Tower, though. Naw, this is just a good spot to stand back and appreciate the beauty that's around me. Not enough people take the time to do that, you know?"

"Not everybody is a poet in their souls the way you are, Eddie."

Eddie narrowed his eyes as his wistful smile trailed across his face again. "I suppose."

“Can something be appreciated for nothing more than its beauty in your world?” Venom wanted to know. "Is it fulfilling just to be able to look down on the Golden Gate Bridge by night and find contentment in your heart?"

Eddie’s eyes softened and his smile grew wistful. “Oh, yeah,” he whispered.

“And that appreciation is determined by a generally accepted idea of physical beauty?”

“That’s the way it generally works.”

“So what happens to those who are lacking physical beauty?”

“What are you getting at?”

“What happens to the monsters? The aliens? The people of Earth who do not conform to the accepted standards of physical beauty? What about their prospects for happiness? Do they have to do without love?”

“There’s a beauty that comes from the heart. And those who are wise and lucky appreciate it. As I do.” Eddie tried to send all of the warmth that he was feeling because he realized that Venom knew what an oddity he was to Earthlings who would not take the time to know him as Eddie was. “Beauty is truly in the eyes of the beholder."

Eddie glanced at the Symbiote who was studying him so closely from his shoulder and listening to his every word and how Eddie said each one. "When I consider what you are to me, I look and I behold a heart that is beginning to care for my world and a soul that is becoming more beautiful by the day. And that's all that's important to me.”

“Oh, Eddie,” Venom sighed. "You are so good to me." He knew that he had already told Eddie that. But something like that could always bear repeating, because Eddie had so many moments of self-doubt and failure himself.

And you are so good FOR me, Eddie Brock thought.

But he didn't say it out-loud. He didn't need to. He figured that Venom already knew it, living in his mind the way he did and all.

"Supposing we go home now and get all warm and cozy?" Eddie said softly. "We can stop at Mrs. Chen's shop and get some tater tots and a cheese pizza and maybe even some jalapeno poppers for some extra zing. We'll have us a regular feast. How does that sound to ya?"

"And some chocolate?" Venom asked hopefully. "The kind I like? Can we get some of that, too, Eddie?"

"Well, of course. Only the best for you, big guy," he said to the entity that at the moment was no bigger than his forearm. "We'll turn on the tv and see how my lackluster hockey team is doing. Those bums might even be able to give us a halfway decent performance for a change," he muttered wistfully as he turned his back on the city and started down the hill.

Venom buried himself deep inside Eddie with a contented sigh while thoughts of comfort foods and simple domestic living filled his mind. It was so good not to have to be constantly on the alert and snarling with his companions as he had needed to do on his home planet.

Eddie felt a little pull of excitement and anticipation for the evening before him and for what it could bring. He got so much fulfillment from caring for his Symbiote, and Venom was always very careful with showing Eddie his appreciation. And they both liked that arrangement just fine.

With a light heart filled with the rosy prospects for the happy evening of domestic bliss before him, Eddie Brock left that high hill behind him without another thought about the city he'd always thought he'd loved so much.

A city, after all, could not love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Venom (Movie 2018), its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
